User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Happy Tree Friends Soundtracks Part 2!
Well, Giggles on YouTube uploaded A FEW... Yeah a few new soundtracks tho btw... And also are not what i knew XD The new soundtracks vid CHANGED pics and i didn't knew it would happen XD so yeah old pic that is showing in old soundtracks vids is showing Flaky, Russell, Shifty, Cub, Sniffles, Nutty, Petunia, Cuddles, Handy, Lumpy, Flippy, Disco Bear and Toothy in that one yeah, and second one: Pop and Cub, Flaky, Russell, Toothy, Splendid, Sniffles, Cuddles, Handy, Petunia and Nutty in same pic, ok WHY do i have to explain all of them? XD Sigh anyway, since i showed all soundtracks with old background... Here is JUST FIVE single soundtracks and just two is new i guess XD anyway... Is explaining too yes:... 1: Chilling on a Jolly Christmas Evening (Rearranged Version) (A rearrangement of the song that can be heard throughout "Chill Kringle". Some of the parts were modified into "Strain Kringle". It was also featured in the flash game "Aim to Freeze". When do you use it: The rearranged version can be used like... IF ya make a Christmas episode that is LONGER than even the TV Series, it is then a Christmas Special very long and special, must be one of those "Irregular Episodes" then and this can be used in start of the episode, or special whatever!) 2: Construction Site (This song can be heard in a few episodes during dramatic moments. It is also in the HTML/Android/iOS game "Run and Bun". When do you use it: As it said, getting sad... So not RLLY sad i meant yeah dramatic moments when ya know, Happy Tree Friends are getting killed, also can be when Lifty and Shifty stole some stuff and a character is chasing them, chasing those two bad guys to get stuff back, also due to title and in the vid the sound effects sounds like working on a construction site so can be a part where the characters die by accidents or even Fliqpy on a construction site yup, that explains the sounds!) 3: 8 Bit HTF Theme Song (An 8 bit version of the Happy Tree Friends theme song that can be heard in "Bloody Money". When do you use it: Can also be used if we make games of Happy Tree Friends so put it at start of ah some game i guess? Ya know main menu where it says "Play, Options, volume, etc." Ya know? Yeah before ya start play the game, also if the characters is playing some 8 bit video game, and imagine one episode where the characters ARE inside a video game, the music would play, yeah if video game themed then this!) 4: On A Boat/Ocean Waves (Rearranged Version) (This is a rearranged version of the song used in episodes starring Russell, mostly in TV Series and Internet Season 3-4. When do you use it: This, unlike the other two versions, is only used when characters ARE on boats, and it doesn't have to be Russell, unlike the other two versions yup, also yeah when we hear Ocean Waves in the sea or focus on it!) And 5: (Wish it was 7 or 6 tho, but we got 5 so not 6... 5!) Environmental Matter (Rearranged Version) (This is a rearranged version of the song used in the beginning of "Every Litter Bit Hurts". When do you use it: When we take a look at the beautiful nature, the previous version was about islands and Giggles but this however is about the forest in the place uh around town idk, their forest at least... Yes!) Seriously ikr? THREE of these are Rearranged Versions which is not Extended ones, tho only TWO of these is new... However, they are special somehow, and anyway i tried to help, i guess this is how i did? Uh your welcome? Category:Blog posts